Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio, image, and/or video content elements that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media editing applications facilitate such composition through electronic means. Specifically, a computer or other electronic device with a processor and computer readable storage medium executes the media content editing application. In so doing, the computer generates a graphical interface whereby designers digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result.
One difficulty in media editing is that a user cannot easily navigate to different locations within a media project. At any given time, the user may wish to quickly scroll to a different location along timeline and/or adjust the view of the timeline such that a particular region is visible (e.g., by adjusting a zoom control). In addition, a user may wish to insert various media clips or other content at a particular location within a media project without first having to manually navigate to the particular location by, for example, scrolling and zooming to a particular region along a timeline.
Furthermore, large media projects may include multiple clips, sections, parts, or other components that may be created, modified, reviewed, or accessed by various users. Such users may wish to control collaboration with respect to these project components such that the media project reflects the latest intention of the users.
Thus, there is a need for a media editing application that allows a user to easily and automatically navigate to various sections of a media project. In addition, there is a need for a media editing application that allows a user to manage and control versions of project components, while collaborating with others on a project.